1920s
1921: 9 Feburary: Several months after his initial demonstration, Baird produced the world’s first TV pictures of his assistant Jeff Lane. 1922: 19 March: The Brightwater scandle is discovered by journalists working for the London Times. Members of the Conservative party of the British Parliament are discovered to be taking bribes for voting a certain way in key votes in parliament. The scandal results in over 20 MPs resigning their seats. 23 March: The leader of the Nordic party calls for a vote of no confidence in the Prime Minister Andrew Bonar Law and calls for a General Election, which they get for next year. 19 September: While conduction experiments into communications, Dr Albert H. Taylor and Leo C. Young discovered that a ship in the Potomac River was interfering with the communication signal. They had inadvertently produced the 1st continuous wave interference radar. 18 October: The British Broadcasting Company Ltd is launched by several communications and engineering companies in order to broadcast their experimental radio service. 14 November: The 1st radio broadcast from London takes place. 1923: 12 Feburary: The resignations and vote of no confidence resulting from the Brightwater scandle, forces the government to hold an election. 18 Feburary: The BBC is given a licence to broadcast by the Postmaster General. 20 Feburary: Polling begins for the Parliamentary elections in the UK. 2 March: The Nordic party wins the election for the British parliament and Benjamin Thomas become Prime Minister. 29 June: The British government invite Madison Grant over to give a series of after dinner speeches on Eugenics and his book The Passing of the Great Race. 5 July: Madison Grant arrives at the Croydon Areodrome to a crowd of fans and well wishers and media attention. He is expected to be in UK for 4 months. 12 September: Sydney Aviation Ltd is founded in Sydney, Australia by Charles Seafourth. 1924: 23 April: King George V opens the British Empire Exhibition at Wembley Stadium which is broadcasted over the radio. 15 June: The British Nordic party begins to models their policies upon Madison Grants “The Passing io the Great Race”, in which he states that the white race is superior to all other races. 1 July: The British Nordic party passes a series of acts to make it illegal for non-caucasians to own property. 19 July: The Nordic party is introduced into parliament, it is an effort to limit rights for none white in the British Empire, but it fails. 4 June: Leon Trotsky informs the Cheka of a conspiracy lead by Joseph Stalin. Stalin and several high party officials and military officers are arrested on charges of treason by the Cheka, 5 June: The conspirators are interrogated by the Cheka for the identity of further members of the conspiracy. 1 August: The interogation of the conspirators by the Cheka is ended after 19 more conspirators are uncovered and the Cheka are satified there are no more and all the conspirators are executed by firing squad. 1925: 5 April: The Head of the Legion of Frontiersmen, Sir Stephen Meddows, grows tired of the oppressive policy of the government and orcastrates a coup, taking over the country and Empire 6 April: The majority of the Pro-Nordic government manages to escape first to Germany and then eventually to Austrailia, where they are welcomed by the Austrailian Nordic Party members, they bring with them Prince Edward , the son of George V He reverts back to the original royal family name of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha to disassociate themselves from the British royal family. 19 May: All members of the exiled British Nordic party are given Australian citizenship. 1 June: Upon the recommendation of the members of the former British government in exile, the Austrailian Nordic party begin to implement policies based on Madison Grants book. 1926: 6 January: Deutsche Luft Hansa AG is founded after the merger of Deutsche Aero Lloyd and Junkers Luftverkehr. 19 May: Bayerische Flugzeugwerke (Bavarian Aircraft Works) is reformed in Augsburg, Germany. 1 June: The Alco Hydro-Aeroplane Company fails and Allan Haines Loughead starts the Lockheed Aircraft Company. 23 June: Prince Edward is made Crown Prince Edward of Australia. 1927: 1 Janurary: The BBC becomes a publicly funded corporation upon receiving its royal charter. 12 Januray: After 18 months of dipolmatic wranglings, Austraila breaks all contact with Great Britian and forms the Nordic Empire with the passing of the Act of Empire and the Governors of several colonies break away from the British Empire to join it, India, South Africa & all of the colonies controlled by the British around the Pacific rim, commonly refered to as The Great Rift . 19 April: The Nordic Parliament ratifies a constitution which severley oppresses the civil liberties of the aborginies and other “lower classes” comprised of non-caucasians, in the Empire. Parliament make Crown Prince Edward, Emperor Edward I of the Nordic Empire. 23 May: The scientist and inventor Paul Clarkson, builds the Clarkson Computer it is used to corralate statistics and for accurately keeping track of trade goods in the ports of the Nordic Empire. It is the first mass produced computer. 12 June: Vickers-Armstrongs took over Supermarine Aviation Works Ltd and it becomes a subsidiary called Supermarine Aviation Works (Vickers) Ltd. 15 August: 2 of the oldest companies in the British Empire, Vickers Limited and Sir W G Armstrong Whitworth & Company merged to form Vickers-Armstrongs Limited based in London. 1929: 12 March: Allan Haines Loughead sells the Lockheed Aircraft Company to Detroit Aircraft Corporation. 26 March: Emperor Edward conducts a stat visit to India and accompanying him is his close personal friend Edith Wallis and her presence is reported extensively in the media. 20 August: BBC broadcast the 1st 30-line Television transmissions. 29 October: The Wall Street Crash occurs sending the US into a Great Depression. 12 November: 234 people are killed and many areas in Sydney, including Liverpool and Chatswood, are burnt to the ground in the Sydney riots, after 3 white police officers are aquited of beating an Aborigine shopkeeper to death. 13 November: It is rumoured in high society circles that the Emperor could marry Wallis Simpson by the end of the year, but this rumour was quietly laughed off by the Emperor as “the mutterings of idle mouths and the product of overactive imaginations” 20 November: The Nordic controlled parliament passes Proposition 27, outlawing all gathering of Aborigines of 4 of more during curfew. This course of action is not stopped by the Emperor as his views towards the none white subjects in the Empire known amongst those who knew him. He once said of the Aborigines of Austrailia : "They are the most revolting form of living creatures I've ever seen!! They are the lowest known form of human beings & are the nearest thing to monkeys." His support for segreagation was welcomed in parliament and the white community. 30 November: Population registration act 1930 is passed in the Austrailan parliament. It requires all Aborigines register themselves with their local law enforcement office. 9 December: The Beckal Corporation is founded. They are a weapons and ammunition manufacturer to supply weapons for self defence to private citizens and the government. Their 1st product is the Beckal KL933 machine gun. 1930: 19 Janurary: After much speculation in the public and private, Emperor Edward announces his plans of marrage to Wallis Simpson over the radio. 2 March: D&A Médicals is founded in Quebec City. They provide medical care and supplies and conduct medical research. 3 June: Emperor Edward I of the Nordic Empire and Wallis Simpson are married in Canberra Cathederal and there is much celebration in the Empire. Edith Wallis is made Empress and Dutchess of Australia. 8 June: Lawrence A. Hyland while conducted his experiments into radar in the U.S. Naval Research Laboratory detected an airplane with continous wave radar operating on a frequency of 33 MHz. 1 September: British Parliament still refuses to recognise the Nordic Empire seeing them as trators to the crown and declares war on them. The 2nd Great War begins. 2 September: The British army regiments cross the boarder into Nordic territory in southern Africa & the middle east and the Nordic Empire delcares war on the British Empire.